Spirit of the Fox
by AstraDragon42
Summary: The Akatsuki are a group of rogues who have fled from their homelands- outcasted for the mark of a tailed beast. What will happen when two outlanders find their way to the Akatsuki? What sort of secrets buried in the past will come back to haunt our troubled rogues? (Contains references to Norse Runes.)


**I don't own Naruto.**

 **I hope this shall suffice.**

Kouri's POV

It all started yesterday after school. So, let's just start there, I suppose. It was about 3ish in the afternoon. My friends (Kara, Kat, Alex, Shiro) and I had gathered together in a tech room for our strategy club (Magic, D&D... You know the drill).

We were in the middle of a fight against a goblin or something, when we were inturrupted. A knock on the door caught all of the nerds' attention. Anyone part of the club just barged in. The only ones who would knock would be newbies...

"Come on in, the door's open!" Alex called, as he grabbed the cheez whiz from my end of the table.

The door opened to reveal two guys who looked like they didn't go to our school. The blonde had his bangs covering half his face, and the rest of his hair was up in a ponytail. He introduced himself as Dei. The other guy introduced himself as Sai, and he had short reddish brown hair which looked really fluffy. They both wore black everything. We're talking hoodies, shirts, pants, boots, nail polish... Heck, the blonde even had some _eyeliner_. Talk about goth.

At first I wasn't sure if the two were lost until the blonde began speaking, "This is strategy club, yeah?"

"Yeah, welcome. We have Magic, D&D, Mahjong, Go, Risk... Heck we even have _Sorry_ ," Shiro replied, gesturing to where each of the games were located.

Sai walked over to the Go board and observed it. It looked like he wanted to step in and help Black, but he restrained himself. Dei on the other hand took one look at the Go board and left. He wondered around looking at all the different strategy games, before finally deciding to sit in and watch our D&D game. Alex (our current DM) offered him to join, but he declined. He went back to wondering around and watching other games.

Sai on the other hand had decided to play Go. Once Black was defeated he stepped in and challenged the looser to a game. He offered help to said loser, and it made for an interesting match. White won by 1½ points, but I had a feeling Sai wanted to let the loser win. After that the winner from the previous round had challenged him, Sai won by 1 point.

Everything was fine. Then the clock struck five, and it was time for everyone to leave. Alex drove Kat and Shiro home. Kara and I were waiting for Kara's brother or some sort of family member. Apparently we weren't the only ones waiting for something, because we got left behind with the newbies.

There was an awkward silence and awkward stares shared between the four of us. That was until Kara took the initiative to be social. Ugh, why she did this, I will never know. I blame her for what was going to happen later, though.

"So what are those tattoos you have?" Kara jestured to their hands.

I hadn't even noticed them, but there they were. Dei had one on the back of his left hand, and Sai had one on his right wrist. Both were small (about an inch or so by an inch) and cleverly hidden by their hoddie sleeves. They looked like animals with multiple tails, but I didn't really get a clear look at them.

Dei was the one to speak first, as he uncomfortably tugged his sleve down over the mark,"What's it to you, yeah?"

"I was just wondering, yeah," Kara shrugged, mocking the way he said 'yeah' at the end of his sentence, "What are you, a french dude?"

Sai elbowed the blonde, and I elbowed my companion.

"You don't have to be rude," Sai gave a light glare to his companion.

Kara stuck her tonge out like a child, as did the blonde. Then I began to wonder how old these guys are (except Kara. She's actually a year older than me), and how they're even friends. I mean Dei acts like a freshmen while Sai acts like an adult! This is implying that they even go to this school, by the way... Unless they're transfer students, which would make so much sense.

"So are you guys new here?" Kara raised her brow.

"We've been here a few times, yeah," Dai said, "why?"

"Just curious," she shrugged.

There was silence after that. However it didn't last long, for Kara's parents pulled up in a van like psychics or something. I hopped into the van and sat behind the passenger's seat. Kara climbed into the seat next to yours truely. The two waved us goodbye, and we waved back as the van pulled out of the parking lot and drove off.

…

I got home and immediately went up to my room. I grabbed my laptop, put my headphones on and drowned out the world. I played an MMO with Shiro, and halfway through our side questing and skype conversing I was interrupted by life.

I was surprised that the time was 8:24. Then all of the hunger hit me. I decided to take the liberty to go _AFK_ to scrouge about in the kitchen for food. I returned with popcorn, pizza rolls, a brownie, ramen, Arizona tea, and cream soda. I debated weather or not to make it a cream soda float, but we didn't have ice cream. It's okay, this should last me until about 11ish. Around then I can return and grab more snacks. If it comes down to it, I always have Easy Cheese/Cheese Whiz, Ritz, Pringles and tea.

I returned from _AFK_ , and wasn't bugged for a while. I was halfway through a boss battle when reality once again came knocking on my door. Literally. I quickly hid all my junk food under my blanket and went _AFK_ once more. I was sad to leave Shiro hanging, but there were a few other party members to pick up my lack of being at the keyboard. I checked the time, it was around 9:43. I had the feeling that this may not end too well for me.

"Hang on," I spoke into the mic.

"Got it," my friend, Shiro replied, "I don't know about the others, but I'll cover you."

"Thanks," I put my headphones with the mic piece around my neck, and looked over to the door. Addressing the person on the other side I called, "Yo, what's up? You wanna come in or are you just gonna stand there?"

No response. I whispered into the mic, "weird..."

I heard Shiro's, "Huh?"

"Someone's at the door," I spoke up so they may hear me, "but they're not responding."

"Maybe they don't speak English," he said helpfully.

I rolled my eyes and snickered, "Ima go see who it is."

"Kay" he said.

"Am I dead yet?" I questioned.

"Nope, but make your AFK quick."

"I'll see what I can do about that," I replied.

Once again I removed myself from my comfort zone and sauntered over to my door with my laptop in my left arm. I opened the door with my right and was not shocked to see my step father holding a piece of paper, or many pieces of paper. He looked pretty pissed, and I'm pretty sure he had been drinking. Heck, I knew he had been drinking. I could smell it from before I opened the door...

"Can I help you?" I began cautiously.

"What is this?" he glared, holding the packet to my face.

I sat my laptop as well as my headset on my desk, facing outwards. It showed the desktop because I'm cautious about people seeing my work. I took the packet and looked at it. It was a French III test I had taken about two days ago. I left it on the kitchen table for my mom to see (and to get rid of it without throwing it away). It moved to the corck board yesterday, and today it was sitting in front of my face.

"Ces't un examine," I replied in french, before replying in english "It's a test."

His glare hardened, "Yeah. What does it say on the 'examine'?!"

"It says a lot of things probabbly," I heard Shiro say through the headset.

"No one's talking to you," I hissed.

"Thought I'd help," he was probably grinning at that.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?" He glared, pointing to the _B_ along with the _Tres Bien!_ _:)_ My teacher wrote in marker, "I want a good fucking explanation for this, you bitch!"

"It's one test! I get A's all the time, plus... I was absent from school during review," I replied, defending myself as best I could.

"It starts with a B! Then it goes to C's then you're failing! I provide a stable home, stable income, stable food! Hell, you don't even have to work! You're a free loader, and the only thing I ask is that you get good grades.The _ONLY_ thing I ask is that you _GET. GOOD. GRADES._ You can't even do that, you yellow skinned, slanty eye'd whore!"

"Actually she's only part asian..." I heard Shiro mutter, "...Not to mention that she's actually still a virgin..."

 _Oh and you aren't?_ I thought sourly in my head.

"What are you going to do to make up for this?!" he growled.

"I'm sorry! I'll- I'll bring home better grades," I replied, looking down as I felt shame wash over me.

"You always fucking say that! Yet you continue to bring these fucking B's home!" He hissed.

"Why don't you talk to my teacher about that?" I questioned, I fought the feeling of tears burn in my eyes.

This enraged him even more.

"It's not my fault that she..." I stopped and shook my head, I couldn't throw her under the bus...

He grew darker, "Just blame everyone else, why don't you?!"

"I... no, it's not like that..." I tried.

"Just keep telling your lies," He growled, raising his muscle-y fist.

He slammed it down between my neck and left shoulder. Of course it just so happened to hit my collar bone and it hurt like a mother trucker. I coiled into the pain and clenched my eyes. No matter how injured I get, I can never seem to get used to the pain...

"Kouri?" I heard Shiro ask, his voice betraying panic.

I opened my mouth to respond, but there were no words, just silint pleas to my friend, to myself... to God. I quickly opened my eyes, and through the haze of tears saw a fist flying twords my face.

I didn't have time to react, and I hit the ground with a loud thud. I recoild once again, and felt myself bleading. I tried to scurry into a corner, hoping he would be like a T-Rex and not be able to get me there (Think _Meet the Robinsons_ ). Of course it didn't work, and he just pounded away for what felt like a few hours.

My stomach, arms, head... I went into fetal position onto the floor and began silintly crying for help. That's when I saw a feint reflecting glow from an item nearby. I reached out to grab the mysterious item. I relished the small pocket knife that I had forgotten about.

I was using it to carve some wood a little while ago. I brandished myself with the weapon, and actually got a good blow on his wrist before he tore it away from my hand. That's when I felt a sharp pain, and another... and it kept continuing. Stomach, arms, legs... it was about then that I blacked out.

 **POV Change: Third Person**

"Here we are. We should get in there," the red head said, and he began to enter the yard.

The blonde held him back, "Not yet. We need to wait, yeah."

The red head glared, and hissed a logical retort, "For what? It was our mission to get her and _protect_ her with _as little damage as possible!"_

The red head began his way to the house, however he was stopped by the blonde who was now gripping his companion's arm, tightly. That's when a scream caught the guys' attention. The red head glared at the blonde. He slipped from his companion's grip and entered the second floor window using some awesome parkour-like skills.

It was utter chaos. A man was standing over a young woman. He was bearing a small bloody carving knife, and loomed over the girl who was cut, bruised, and bloody. Not only that, but the room it's self was a mess. He wasn't sure how _anyone_ had found anything in here.

Sasori had a pretty good idea of what was going on after analyzing the situation. He slammed the man into the halway with almost inhuman strength. The stranger hit his head on a wall, as well as the door, and it seemed like he would be out for the night. He grabbed the girl and took off into the night.

 _ **Please note that abuse, rape, sexual harrasment, (so on and so forth), and I hope I conveyed that this sort of stuff isn't okay.**_

 **A/N: Anyway, thanks for checking out the first chapter to my story! If you've enjoyed, please write a review below and follow the story for more! I look forward to your support!**

… **Now for an irrlevent thing...! (Poof)**

 **Cheese Wiz is so good. Also I'm hooked on D &D now. Either way I can't wait to get internet once more so I can actually play MMO's, Skype and eat food. Oh, I can eat food now? Yay!**


End file.
